Auslly: The Missing Moments- Season 2
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Auslly that didn't make the episodes? Well, look no farther! AUSTIN AND ALLY SEASON 2; Auslly, maybe a bit of Trez :)
1. Costumes and Courage

Hello my lovelies!

So I'm finally back with another missing moments! So, today I have for you season 2 episode 1 I hope you love it!

I'm so sorry that I didn't update for FOREVER! I've been really busy with school, homework, softball practice, and play practice! But, today I don't have school, so I thought that I'd sit down and write!

Also, happy valentine's day! I know it was yesterday, but I figured I should say it anyway!

Okay, okay, I get it, you hate my rambling, so let's gooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

"Ally! Ally! Guess what?!" I say, running into Sonic Boom.

"Oops! Sorry!" I say when I almost knock over an old lady, who I'm assuming is a customer.

"Austin! Be more careful, please!" Ally says.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited! Guess what?!"

"What?"

"So, you know how you performed as Taylor Swift last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Taylor Swift somehow found out and-"

"Oh no! What is she gonna do to me?!" Ally says, a worried tone in her voice.

"No! It's a good thing! She LOVED your voice!"

"Austin, really?!" 

"Yeah!"

"When did she tell you?"

"Last night, after we performed. After I went offstage, I went to go get a drink, and I guess she'd come downstairs and seen the performance. She told me she loves your confidence on stage and is absolutely fascinated by your voice!"

"That's amazing! But that was sort of fake confidence. I never could do that without the mask."

"You will one day. And I'll always be your biggest fan."

"Awwww, thanks Austin."

And that's all! I'm sorry that its' so short! But I hope you liked it!

Thanks for being so supportive, all of you! I have so much fun being able to talk to my readers through reviews and twitter!

Make sure to vote for Ross, Laura, and the show through the KCA website or through twitter!

I love you all VERY VERY much! Expect season 3 and season 4 episode 1 missing moments later today!

Hasta la pasta, lovelies! 

-Lauren


	2. Backups and Breakups

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

What if I actually _did_ start dating Ally? I mean, thinking about Trish and Dez dating and when she brought up _us_ dating, it really got me thinking. Ally and I have known each other for around a year now and we're practically around each other 24/7, so we know each other pretty well.

That'd just be so weird if we actually did date. I mean, all my fans would go crazy. And obviously they'd make up a couple nickname for us by combining our names. Let's see… would it be… Allstin? No, that sounds weird. And since both our names start with A, our names combined would just be Austin or Ally. Hmmm… maybe Auslly? Yeah, that sounds right.

If I dated Ally, I'd have to wow her with my date planning skills, take her to movies, go out to dinner with her, without Trish and Dez, and I'd be able to… kiss her. Woah.

Wait! I'm getting way too far into my imagination. Even if I wanted to date Ally, there's no way she'd want to date me! I mean, we're so different! She's has stage fright and is pretty awkward, but I love being on stage and have maybe too _much_ confidence. We have nothing in common, so how could we date? There's the whole opposites attract thing. But again, Ally would never want to date me!

Right?


	3. Magazines and Made Up Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. I'm just a fanfic author :D

Ally POV:

I just spent the _entire day_ with Megan. I mean, she's great and all, but she's a little… obsessive. But I couldn't let her down. She came all the way to our mall just to hang out with us because she's young and admires my friends and I. And I just felt so bad about Austin, Trish, and Dez making up these fake excuses to get out of hanging out! Honesty is always the best policy!

Anyway, Megan and I went shopping for a little while (I got bored pretty quickly), got our nails done, and we went and saw a movie. The movie was too childish for me. And that's saying something, because Austin makes me watch kid's movies with him _all the time._ They're his favorite movie genre.

I just got back to Sonic Boom, and I am surprised to see that Austin is still here. I guess he waited for me to get back. "Oh, hi Austin! What are you doing here?" I say as I walk through the glass doors.

"I just wanted to wait around for you. I'm sorry I made up an excuse not to hang out with Megan. I didn't know that you'd end up hanging out with her!"

"Austin, it's okay. I was honest with her, because I really didn't have any plans. But anyways, you didn't have to stay here. I know you get tired really quickly, and it's already past the time you like to be at your house."

"Well, I just wanted to see my best friend because I missed her today. Do you have a problem with that?" He teased.

"Well, of course not!"

"Good! Because we're going to stay up all night and watch movies at my house!" he said, dragging me towards the doors.

"Austin! I have to work tomorrow! And I believe that _someone_ said that they get 'cranky' when they're tired…"

"Well, who cares. I want to watch movies with you. And obviously we're gonna have popcorn."

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" I ask, pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Nope. So, it'd just be a waste of time to try and argue. C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait! Austin! I have to lock up! Will you go up to the practice room and shut the blinds please, and I'll put everything away down here?" I ask.

"Fineeeeeeee." He says, slowly walking up the stairs, causing me to giggle.

After locking up the store, I drove us to his house (he hasn't gotten his license yet). And I gotta admit, staying up all night with your best friend, eating _amazing_ popcorn, and watching kids movies with your best friend can be pretty fun!


	4. Parents and Punishments

Hey loves! So, just a quick note: even though this episode has so many Auslly feels in it (ahhhh), I was kinda having a hard time coming up with inspiration for this chapter, so I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, but I'll make sure the next ones are even better, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. But how cool would it be if I actually did? :)

Lester POV (just to change it up a little):

I'm still upset with Ally for giving away all those instruments, but I've got to admit: she worked her butt off to try and make up for it. That's something I love about my wonderful daughter: when she makes a mistake, she does absolutely _everything_ she can to try and fix it.

And don't think that I don't notice the feelings brewing between my precious little girl and Austin. Oh, trust me, I know that they're in there somewhere, but Austin and Ally just haven't realized it yet.

I overheard Ally talking to Penny on video chat the other day. She was talking about how she felt something a little different when she hugged Austin the other day. She said something about feeling magic, and I heard Penny say "awwww" a few times. And then, I guess Austin said something about "you know I'd do anything for you" and it made me want to say "awww", but I couldn't do it, because Ally and Penny would hear me.

My little girl has finally found someone who could be more than just a guy friend. I know I'm punishing her right now, but I still can't be happier for her. I can't believe that the guy she was complaining to me about who played the drums with corn dogs is now her best friend.

I couldn't be prouder of my daughter.


	5. Crybabies and Cologne

Hey loves!

So, I have some important news for you. As you know, I recently changed my uploading schedule for this story to Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, instead of just Saturdays and Sundays. But, I thought about it for a few days, and I've decided that I'm gonna go back to only updating on Saturdays and Sundays. The reason for this is: I love writing this series _so so so so so much,_ that I don't ever want it to end. So, if I take out Friday updates, it'll go slightly slower, and make this extra extra fun for me! I hope you understand! 

Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Austin, Trish, and Dez had just left the food court, with the kick me signs on their backs that Ally pranked them with. It was so amusing to her to hear her friends yelling stuff like, "Hey!" "Why'd you kick me?!" and "Stop it!". She knew the satisfaction wouldn't last long, because one of them, probably Austin, would figure out that it was her. But for now, she was completely enjoying the sense of victory.

Ally had gone back to Sonic Boom. She was closing up the store a few minutes early today, because business had been slow all day. After locking one of the display cases, she heard the doors open. She looked up and saw Austin walking through the glass doors. _I knew it!_ Ally thought to herself.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" she said, finally locking the case.

"Oh, don't hey Austin what's up me, _Ally."_ He said, but she could tell he was joking.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about!" She said in an innocent voice.

"Don't play innocent, _Ally._ I know that you were the one who put the kick me signs on our backs."

"Wellllllllllllll…."

"Aha! You admit it!" Austin yelled, causing them both to burst out laughing.

"I told you that I'd get you back someday!" she said, still laughing.

"Ah, Ally, I'm so glad we're friends. Dez would never do something like this to me. In fact, he'd probably be the one who accidentally put a kick me sign on his own back." Austin sighed, also still laughing.

"Agreed." She said. 'This day turned out pretty well, despite that I didn't want to get out of bed this morning' she thought to herself, smiling at her best friend.

 _Reviews are kinda cool :)_

-Lauren


	6. Big Dreams and Big Apples

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, Bertram, or anything else you see that you recognize.

"Whoo! It's been quite a week!" Ally said, as she and Austin flopped onto the couch at her house. They were so exhausted. Jessie and the kids had just left Miami. Man, it was quite the struggle to get Emma to let go of Austin.

"Yeah, this week turned out so much differently than I expected. I mean, I was expecting to just fly to New York, be up on the platform to perform, hang out with yall the day after, and fly home that evening. But yet, we ended up staying at a complete stranger's house who is an over obsessive fangirl. Not that I don't love my fans, though."

Ally scooted closer to Austin to get more comfortable. She laid her head on his chest, smelling the familiar amazing smell that Austin had. Austin brushed a stray piece of hair off of her forehead. "Did I really perform at _Times Square_ on New Years Eve? Because it feels like a dream that I haven't woken up from yet." He whispered into her hair, which he was currently playing with.

"Yes Austin, you really did. And yes, it really does feel like a dream."

"Ally, if I had to choose one person to go live my dream with me, I'd choose you. You're the one I'd want to live my dream with."


	7. Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

After Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez had gone in the photobooth, Dez announced that he was exhausted and was going to go home. After all, it had been a long week of directing and night shoots. So, he got some cotton candy with Austin, and then went home. Trish, as you know, can always go for a nap, so she went home too.

So that left Austin and Ally. They went around the amusement park playing some games together. Austin was trying to win Ally a teddy bear at a game where you throw darts at balloons. But, Ally ended up winning, so she chose a stuffed turtle and gave it to Austin. They also split a funnel cake, which Ally had never had before. She absolutely loved it.

Austin and Ally decided to go back in the photobooth, just for them. They grabbed some crazy props and went into the photobooth. Austin started making faces that Ally thought were absolutely _hilarious,_ so most of their pictures were just of Austin making weird faces and Ally laughing hysterically. The last picture they took, however, Ally decided to surprise Austin. Right before the camera flashed, she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They came out of the photobooth, laughing at the pictures they'd just taken.

"Ahhh! Look at your face in this one!" Ally giggled, pointing to a picture where Austin wasn't posed in time for the picture, so the bright light flashed in his eyes and he was squinting.

"Yeah, that one's funny, but look at this one!" he said, pointing to one where her prop-glasses were falling off her face, so in the picture, she was trying to stop them from dropping, resulting in a surprised face.

They stopped laughing when they saw the one where Ally kissed his cheek. "What was that all about?" Austin smiled, causing Ally to blush.

"Oh, I don't know. We needed something to remember this day, didn't we?"

"Oh, definitely."

Ally yawned. "I'm getting tired, Austin."

"Me too. You want to head home?" 

"Yeah, I think I'm done for the day." They walked out to Ally's car (Austin still hadn't passed his driver's test yet, so Ally had to drive him everywhere, so she was going to drive him home)

Austin got in the car, and the whole ride home, they were jamming to some new Taylor Swift songs.

When they arrived at Austin's house, Ally said, "Thanks Austin. I had a great night."

"Me too. We should do it again some time."

"Actually, no we shouldn't. This blonde guy kept following me and talking to me." Ally teased.

"I agree. There was this brunette girl who just wouldn't leave me alone!" Austin fired back. He walked over to give his best friend a hug.

"Goodnight, Ally." He said, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Austin. See you tomorrow." She said, and drove off, thinking about how much she loved her best friends.


	8. Girlfriends and Girl Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, and anything else you see that you recognize.

The part that hurt her the most was that she knew he liked Kira. And there was nothing she could do about it. She was glad she had Trish to hang out with (who knows where Dez was), because all she needed at this time was to not be lonely.

Trish and Ally ended up having a sleepover that night. They were watching their childhood favorite movie, laughing the whole night, making Ally temporarily forget her crush.

In the morning, Trish had to go home to get dressed for _another_ job interview she had today. Ally walked down the stairs from the practice room to open up Sonic Boom (she and Trish had slept there last night). When she got down the stairs, she was surprised to see Austin, who was standing outside the glass doors. She assumed that he lost his key that she gave him.

Ally walked to the door, smiling at the smile on Austin's face. "Hey, Austin." Ally smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was sad about him and Kira. "Why are you here so early? I thought you liked to sleep in until at least noon, because it is the weekend and all." 

"I wanted to come talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"About me and Kira-"

"Kira and I," Ally interrupted, causing Austin to laugh.

"Yes, Kira and I. Are you okay with it? You seemed to be acting strange last night." 

"Pshhhhhh, whaaaaaat? I wasn't acting weird. I always act weird!"

"Ally, please. I know that you always act weird, but you were acting different than normal. Is everything okay?"

Ally hadn't realized that her disappointment was noticeable last night. "Uhhh, yeah, sort of. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Austin, I'm sure."

"Okay, but just so you know, you can talk to me about anything, no matter if it may hurt my feelings. I just want to make sure you'll always remember that."

Ally smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Austin, and I promise, you'll be the first person I come to when I'm ready."

Austin wrapped his strong arms around Ally, who was trying not to let him see that her cheeks were pink. An Austin hug was definitely what she needed this morning.


	9. Campers and Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Looking into her eyes gave him a feeling that he'd never felt around anyone else. They were sitting at the piano, playing their new song. He felt their hands touch, causing him to feel a shock throughout his body. He tried his hardest to make sure she didn't notice, because who knows if she felt the same way.

It felt so right to be looking into those beautiful brown eyes. But he also felt guilt. He was with Kira, and Kira made him happy. But he had to ask himself: did she make him as happy as his best friend in the entire world, Ally? This was what kept him up all night, thinking. When he is with Kira, he was happy, but sometimes felt he was cheating on Ally. Which is totally ridiculous, because he and Ally aren't even dating. Ally gave him a sense of happiness and energy and lovingness. Nobody else had ever had that effect on him.

At about 2 in the morning, he was still awake, and sat up quickly. He needed to talk to someone about his feelings. No, it couldn't be Dez, Trish, or his parents, because they don't understand his feelings as well as one certain person he had in mind. He had to talk to Ally. Of course she'd let him talk to her, right? Right. That was just the kind of person she was.

He texted her. _Hey Ally, I know it's 2 in the morning, but I'm feeling really confused with my feelings right now and I need someone to talk to. Would you possibly allow me to just rant to you and let all my feelings out?_

As soon as he sent the text, he regretted it. It was freakin' 2 am! She'd be sleeping! She is a firm believer in getting the ample amount of sleep each night, so why would she want to talk?

He sighed, and crawled back into bed. A few minutes later, his phone lit up the room. He looked over to see what it was, and he saw a response from Ally: _Sure, Austin. Meet me in the practice room in ten minutes?_

 _Sure :D,_ he responded.

It turns out that it was one of the greatest decisions to do at a time like this. Just letting everything out to Ally felt amazing. He didn't go into the specifics, such as saying Ally and Kira's names, but he mainly talked about how he was confused.

When he was done, she gave him a big hug. "Thank you for this, Ally. It really means a lot."

"Of course. I'll always be open for you to talk to, no matter what hour of the day it is."


	10. Chapters and Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. Do you actually think I do?

Ally and her mom had just arrived back at Ally's house from the book release party, both ladies extremely exhausted. Ally had been silent the entire car ride home, but Penny had no clue why. After all, Ally still hadn't said anything about the kiss.

Penny was sleeping in Ally's room, because the guest room was currently a mess of instruments that Austin and Ally were storing there. After getting in their pajamas and getting ready for bed, they crawled into Ally's bed.

"Ally, I'm so proud of you for going on that stage and performing today." Penny whispered, smiling, though Ally couldn't see her because the lights were off.

"Is it weird to say that I'm proud of myself?" Ally giggled.

"Absolutely not. You've worked so hard with all the 'behind the scenes' stuff for years now. I'm so glad you finally could show people the real Ally Dawson, the one I've always known was in there somewhere."

"I'm glad I had Austin up there with me. There's no way I could've done it without him."

"Speaking of Austin, is everything okay between you two? You two were fine on stage, but it seemed that when you came out from backstage, your mood had changed."

"Everything's fine." Ally lied.

"Ally, I know you're lying. You can talk to me! I'm your mom!"

"Okay. But it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time"

"So, Austin and his boss's daughter hung out for a few weeks, and Austin wanted her to be his girlfriend, but she didn't want to, because she thought Austin and I had something going on. While they were both thinking about it for a few days, my crush on Austin developed. When Austin and I got offstage, he told me how proud of me he was and that he knew he could do anything as long as I am by his side. Then, we kissed. It wasn't a long kiss, but it meant a lot to both of us. But then, Kira, the girl he likes, ran backstage, and was like, 'yes Austin, I'll be your girlfriend', and my amazing mood suddenly turned into a sad one."

"Wow. Seems like there's a lot going on." 

"You're right. Do you have any advice?"

"Well, you and Austin would tell each other anything and trust each other, right?"

"More than anyone." 

"Then tell him how you feel. You need to be honest with him, because otherwise, he won't know anything is wrong. If he really cares about you, which I can tell he does, then he will understand."

"Thanks, mom. I will definitely talk to him tomorrow."

The next morning, Ally had followed her mom's advice and confronted Austin.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Austin smiled, following Ally up the stairs and into the practice room.

"Promise you won't be hurt or get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you?"

"Promise."

"Well, it's just that, I got really sad last night when we, you know, and then Kira came and ruined our moment. I'm not mad at either of you, I just wanted you to know that I was a little sad because of it."

"I know. Me too."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I was enjoying the moment too, and that's why I didn't hug her back."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm glad you talked to me." 

"Me too."

"Now come here!" Austin said, opening his arms for a hug. She leaned in, enjoying the feeling, when he started tickling her.

"Ahhh! Austin! Stop!"

"Never!" Austin laughed, continuing to tickle her, them both temporarily forgetting about all their problems.


	11. Partners and Parachutes

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

It was a day after Austin and Ally had realized that they had become an official, legitimate couple. They were both extremely excited about it, too. Ally was still swooning over Austin's serenade to her a few nights ago.

"Hey, boyfriend!" Ally said, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck from behind.

He chuckles. "Hey, Ally." He smiles.

"What's up?"

"Just reading this Cheetah Beat magazine," he said, pointing to the cover, which they happened to be on.

"How much information did Megan get about us?" Ally laughed.

"Well, not too many details."

"That's good, I guess."

She walked around to the other side of him and motioned for him to scoot over on the couch. Ally flopped down on the couch, then laid her head on Austin's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we finally are together." 

"Me too, Austin. Me too. But I have one question." 

"Fire away."

"Why did you touch my book? What's one of the first things I ever said to you?" Ally said, but he could tell she was joking. 

"Don't touch my book," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just up in the practice room with Dez, and I sat down at the piano, talking about how I felt when our hands touch when we're playing. Then, I saw you had left your book open, and I saw the card that I gave you when I gave you all those flowers. I picked up the card, read it, and then saw the lyrics, assuming that you were working on that song."

"So, basically, Dez let you touch my book?"

"Yep. Are you gonna yell at me?"

"I would, but we just started dating, so I don't wanna ruin anything."

"Me neither. Thanks, Ally. You're the best girlfriend ever."

"You've only dated, like, two other people besides me."

"Still. You're better than them. I'm glad I can take you on dates."

She sighed. He could tell she was happy, still lying her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head down to the top of her head, and soon enough, they fell asleep.

About an hour later, Mike and Mimi came into their living room and saw their son, asleep with his best friend.

"I knew they'd always end up together." Mimi said, happily.


	12. Freaky Friends and Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Note: This scene is supposed to take place as part of Dez's short story (where Austin crashed the car because of his hooves), just so you know.

Lester had made Austin to help clean up and pay for the damage the car he was driving did to Sonic Boom. Ally, being the sweetheart that she is, decided to go help her boyfriend clean. Man, she just loved the sound of being able to call Austin her _boyfriend._

She walked into Sonic Boom, and was surprised to see that Austin was already there. She hadn't expected him to show up until at least noon, because it was the weekend, and everyone knew how much he loved sleeping in on the weekends.

She decided to surprise him. Ally tried to walk as silently as she could up to him, and then she wrapped her arms around his waist (she wasn't tall enough to reach much higher).

"Hey, Ally!" he said, not bothering to turn around, because he knew it was her.

"Hey babe! I'm surprised to see that you're here so early." 

"Well, I accidentally set my alarm for 9:00 this morning, and for some reason, I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I just got ready early and came down here to get a head start on cleaning."

"Wow, that's something new."

He chuckled. "Yes, but don't get used to it. Anyways, I hope your dad knows this," he said, pointing to the mess on the floor, "was all an accident. Chuck used the typewriter to turn my hands into hooves. The driving test guy tried to warn me that it probably isn't safe driving with hooves, but I decided to take the test anyways."

"Ahhh. Trust me, he won't be upset for too long. Especially because you're dating his daughter, and you seem to make his daughter pretty happy, which is all that he wants for her."

They both were silent for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Ally?! That was the best you could come up with?" Austin said, still laughing really hard.

"What? It's true, and you know it."

Austin and Ally sat down on the counter and talked. Needless to say, they never ended up cleaning any of the mess. They were too distracted by each other and the laughter they were both letting out.


	13. Couples and Careers

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

It was the night after Austin and Ally's official first date, and Trish was sleeping over at Ally's house. Ally was going to sleep at Trish's house, but her brother was having a bunch of friends over, and Trish didn't want to deal with that.

"So, tell me all about your date!" Trish giggled.

"It was okay. Austin took me to the magic cafe, and the food was amazing, but it was so awkward for Austin and I. For some reason, we couldn't find anything to say except, 'how cool is this fork?' and 'how cool is this café?'"

"Wow. Awkward. Well, at least your food was okay!"

Ally laughed. "Yeah. What did you and Dez do while we were out?" 

"I went over to Dez's house, and we worked on editing our Zalien video. I'm ashamed to say it, because you know how Dez and I's friendship works, but I actually had a decent time! He wasn't so bad. And I met his parents, who are cool, but a little weird."

"Isn't everyone?" Ally smiled.

"I guess so!"

Trish walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Ally got bored, so she decided to call Austin.

"Hey Ally! How are you?" he answered.

"Pretty good. I'm having a sleepover with Trish right now. How about you?"

"Awesome! I'm at Dez's house right now, and we're playing video games."

"Great! Another thing I will never understand."

"Dez?"

"Well, yes, but I was talking about the video games. They just seem so pointless and they seem like such a waste of time! Yet people can play them for hours. It's just weird."

Ally heard Austin laugh a little. "Ally, have you ever _played_ a video game?" he said, and she knew he was smiling, even though she couldn't see him.

"Pshhhhh, whaaaaaat? Of course I have!" she lied.

"Oh really? What game?"

"Uhhhhh, that game that all the cool guys play! Duh!"

"Really, Ally? That was your attempt?"

"Okay, fine, I've never played one. I've never wanted to."

"Do you want me to teach you how to play one?"

"Uh, sure."

"Awesome! Come over to my house tomorrow night, and I'll teach you an easy one."

"Okay." Ally said, and Trish walked out of the bathroom. "Well, I've got to go. Trish just got out of the shower."

"Bye, Goose Pickle."

"Bye." She said, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Trish asked.

"Austin. He's going to teach me how to play a video game tomorrow."

"Awwwwww! He wants you to be interested in what he likes! That's so cute!"

Ally's cheeks turned red. "I guess it is." She smiled.


	14. Spas and Spices

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I don't own Austin and Ally, Austin, Ally, Trish, or Dez. But seriously, how cool would it be if I did? I'll tell you that Trez would've happened and there would be way more Auslly moments if I did own it. But sadly I don't. So yeah.

"Austin, thanks for getting that necklace for me today. Even though it got dropped in chili and Trish kind of accidentally used all the wrong stuff on me at the spa, making it not the greatest day ever, I really appreciate you going to get it from me." Ally said, as she and Austin walked into Sonic Boom, both exhausted. They had just gone to Ally's house to shower (no, don't get any ideas, he just didn't want to go all the way home), and Ally had forgotten to close up Sonic Boom, so Austin had offered to come with her.

"It was seriously no problem. I had nothing else to do today, except watch Dez make chili, and you can only watch someone cook for so long before it gets extremely boring. So yeah, it was no problem."

"I really appreciate all that you do for me. Literally, you've changed my life. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad you stole my song. We wouldn't have ever had any other experiences together besides when you played the drums with corndogs. So, I guess you stealing my song turned out being an amazing thing for both of us."

"Well, in that case, you're welcome. I know, I know, no need to thank me. I know I'm amazing." 

"Whoah, there. Don't get a big head."

This confused Austin because he hadn't heard that expression before.

"Excuse me? I think my head is perfectly normal, thank you very much."

Ally laughed at his cluelessness. "Austin, it's an expression. It means, 'don't let my compliment make you think you're the absolute best'."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I have you to explain this kind of stuff to me. Without you, I'd be really lost and confused."

"I'm glad to have you too, Austin." Ally smiled, reaching for a hug.


	15. Solos and Stray Kitties

Disclaimer: I think you get it by now, but just in case you don't, I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

She looked _so pretty_ tonight. Of course, she always looked beautiful to him, but tonight, she seemed to have an extra little sparkle in her eyes that made her _extra beautiful._ Seeing her singing their songs up on that stage made Austin realized just how much he missed dating her. Of course, they were still best friends and agreed to mutually end their dating relationship, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss being able to call Ally _his._

He was so proud of her for her performance tonight. Seeing her finally able to do the thing that they both loved so dearly gave him a wonderful, amazing feeling. He felt like they could do anything together. They could.

He crawled into his bed that night, and whispered into the silence. "Oh, Ally Dawson, we broke up, but it won't be long before you'll be mine again. I'll make sure of it."

He fell asleep, but she never left his dreams all night.


	16. Boy Songs and Badges

This weekend's chapters are dedicated to Christina Grimmie. It is such a heartbreaking thing that we have people in this world who feel the need to use violence against innocent people. I find happiness knowing that Christina passed while doing what she loved. My heart goes out to Christina's family and close friends at this time. Please keep them in your thoughts and prayers. #RIPChristina

Also, on a completely unrelated note, Shay, I saw your request about making longer chapters. I had a little bit of a hard time coming up with ideas for this chapter, but I'll try to make the next chapter will be longer, and slowly, I will make the chapters longer and longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.

It felt good to be hugged by his best friend. Dating or not, they were still best friends, and enjoyed being together. He loved the perfume she always had on. He had never smelled it on any other girl before, which is what made it special. The smell was _Ally._

He never got tired of hearing her beautiful voice. And he loved her laugh so much. Everything about her was adorable, even the simplest things. When she started saying all those bear puns, he almost lost it. She was _so cute_ at that moment. Whenever she tried to make him laugh, he thought it was the best thing ever. Having someone as amazing as Ally put that much effort into making him, just a guy, laugh must really be someone special.

When he gets in his bed that night, he whispers to himself, "Ally Dawson, my life would be un-bear-able without you."


	17. Tracks and Troubles

This chapter is dedicated to Christina Grimmie and the people of Orlando.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize. But I think you understand that by now.

None of them could stop smiling. Ally's performance was _amazing!_ After Ally finished singing, Kira went back onstage and sung a few of her new songs. The entire audience had their full attention on Kira, except for Austin, Trish, and Dez. All they were thinking about was how great of a performance Ally had just put on. They ran backstage when Ally had exited the stage.

Ally was talking to one of the roadies, so she wasn't expecting her three best friends to envelop her in a hug from behind.

"Thank you! It means a—whoah!" Ally squealed as her friends hugged her.

"Well, I'll see you around, Ally. Great show! I hope you get your record deal!" the roadie said, and walked away.

"Ally, that was _amazing!_ The whole audience loved it! I think I even saw Austin shed a tear…" Trish smirked.

"Nuh uh! It just reminded me of something that happened in this sad-" Austin began, and then realized what he'd said. "-Uh, I mean, manly, movie that I watched."

"So you're saying my performance was like something that happened in a sad movie?" Ally joked.

"No! I was just trying to tell them that it wasn't a tear in my eye."

"Okay, Austin. No need to get all defensive." Ally said, still joking.

"Alright, well, I'd love to stay forever, but my mom is making me come home early tonight. Apparently my brother is having friends over and I have to be a chaperone. So, I'll see y'all tomorrow." Trish sighed, before walking away.

"Yeah, I have to go too."

"Your parents are making you come home early, too?" Ally asked.

"What? No. I have to go walk my alpaca and explain to it why I need a pet monkey. So see ya." Dez said, and walked out of the crowd.

"Has he ever made sense?" Ally asked.

"Don't you know the answer to that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright, well, it _is_ getting late, and I still haven't eaten dinner, so I should probably get home. Walk me to my car?" Austin asked.

"Sure. Mind if we pass through Sonic Boom for a sec? I left my book in the practice room on accident."

"Sure, let's go."

They began walking away from the crowd. When they reached a part of the mall where it was quiet, Ally said, "I can't believe you almost gave up your record deal for me."

"Ally, you know I'd do anything for you. No matter what."


	18. Viral Videos and Very Bad Dancing

Disclaimer: I think you get it by now and I'm tired of typing it.

Austin watched as Ally taught her crazy, goofy dance to a bunch of professional dancers. He began to laugh as she taught them the "dry your hands" move, not being able to hold in the laughter any longer.

Apparently Ally had heard him laughing, so when they finished learning the move, Ally called for a break and then approached Austin. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Ummm… it's just that, these are all professional dancers, and in the nicest way possible, you are _definitely not_ a pro. So, it's pretty amusing watching you teach your dance to them." He said.

"Well, I have a feeling that this will be a big hit." Ally said, a bit of sass in her tone.

"Oooooh, Ally, is that some sass I hear?" he smirked, lightly pushing on her shoulder.

"Pshhhhh… what? Ally doesn't sass!" she defended.

"Sure…. Whatever you say, miss professional choreographer." He said, and she walked off back to her dancers.

"Ally Dawson, you really are something else." Austin whispered to himself.


	19. Tunes and Trials

Disclaimer: do I really need to put this here

Ally approached Austin after they had left the court.

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Sure, what's up?" he said, turning around to face her.

"It's just, was that song really about me?" 

"Of course it was."

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, why me? You have tons of girls you could have in a blink of the eye, but instead you chose to write about me."

"Why? Oh, Ally, you know that those girls mean nothing to me, besides the fact that they're my fans. But I specifically remember you telling me to write about something I care about. So, first I thought, 'I should write about pancakes!' but decided that wouldn't be a very good song. Then I considered writing about my family, Lebron James, or cheerleaders, but none of that felt right. The song started out as being about you, me, Trish, and Dez's friendship, but as I wrote more and more, you became the inspiration behind every word."

Ally smiled at her best friend. "Awww, thanks Austin." She said, giving him a big hug. "I appreciate it. Really. And this also means that you can write songs on your own now! You no longer need my help." She said, realizing what she was saying.

"Ally, I'll always need your help, no matter what. Even if I get to be a better songwriter than you," he said, and paused to make sure she knew he was joking, "we're still partners. And we'll always need each other."

 **Sooooo, did you like it? I hope ya did :D**

 **Just a quick announcement, but it's important: there will be no updates for the next 2 weekends. I'm going away to overnight camp for three weeks and won't have any electronics (I won't even have air conditioning!) Thanks for understanding!**


	20. Future Sounds and Festival Songs

Austin was, in a way, glad that he had the weird dream. Within the dream, he'd found a way to express his feelings for her. Well, future Ally. Since she didn't know how to write songs without using the tune pro and had more than one word, when they were writing the song, he meant every lyric to be about Ally.

"Every day, day, day, I fall for you a little more"

And it was true. No matter what Ally did, whether it was giggling in her cute way or even eating an apple, Austin found adorable.

"And every night, night, night, I dream of you so beautiful"

Yes, he dreamed of her every night. Obviously, because this was a dream right now, and she was in it.

"Every time we laugh I see the sparks fly"

They laughed together all the time. Whether it was at something dumb someone at school had done, a viral video (which Austin had taught Ally to enjoy), or at each other, he couldn't help but see the sparks flying.

"Every time you blush I feel those butterflies"

Whenever Austin gave Ally a compliment, she'd always blush and try to hide it, but it was too obvious to hide.

"And baby how we feel will always be in style forever and ever"

He hoped that once they got back together, which was inevitable, they'd get married and spend the rest of their lives together. Because she was his forever love.

"This love is never gonna fade, we are timeless, we are timeless"

His love for her would never end, no matter what happened. You could describe it as _timeless._

"My heart will never ever change"

He'd never met a girl he'd liked as much as Ally, and he was 99.9% sure he'd never meet one that he liked more either. She was meant for him.

"We are timeless, we are timeless, and we're gonna last, our love will always feel this way, we are timeless, we are timeless"

They'd be together forever. He loved her more than anything.


	21. Sports and Sprains

They went to eat pizza after his concert that night, just the two of them, because Dez and Trish both had to get home. "Okay, Austin, when I eat pizza, I always wear extra protective socks." She said, not sounding like she was joking as they walked into the pizza restaurant.

"Ally, how do you eat pizza? Because I'm pretty sure nobody else wears whatever 'protective socks' are."

"Let's order, and I'll show you what I mean when we get it."

They ordered a medium sized half cheese half pepperoni.

While waiting for their pizza to be made, Ally said, "That show was amazing tonight. I'm proud of you for sticking it out. That was really brave of you."

"Thanks, Ally. And thanks for helping me write yet another amazing song."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled at him. That was when the pizza arrived.

"Thank you!" Ally said to their waitress, McKenzie.

"Alright Austin, I'll show you now. So, since most pizzas have excessive amounts of cheese, and some probably falls off the pizza at one point during your meal, it is possible that it could fall into your napkin on the edge, slide off, and fall into your shoe. Since the majority of people like their pizza really hot, that means the cheese is really hot, and you wouldn't want to burn your feet, because ten it would hurt to walk. Do you get it now?"

"Uh, not really, but I'll try, since you insisted on buying me a pair."

When they left the restaurant, Ally said, "So, do you understand the sock idea any more than before."

"Nope. I may even understand it _less,_ if that's possible. Not once did a piece of cheese fall off onto either of us."

"But it could've."

"But it didn't."

"It could've."

"But it didn't."

"Could've."

"Didn't."

"Could've."

"Didn't."

"Could've."

"Ahhh, this is ridiculous! We'll call it a tie. I won't believe you until I see it happen."

"Fine. But tomorrow, I'm showing you how to brush your teeth the proper, safe way- with safety goggles. Goodnight, Austin!" Ally said, before walking off towards Sonic Boom.

"Wow, Ally Dawson, you're crazy, but I love it."


	22. Beach Bums and Bling

Austin and Ally were getting weird stares as they walked around the mall all day, with Ally on Austin's back.

"Okay, what else do we have left to buy?" Austin said, trying to catch his breath, putting her down on a chair at the food court.

"Uhhh, just the shoes

and sunglasses." Ally responded, checking the list they made of everything they should buy.

Austin sighed. "Alright, but can we try to do it quickly? My arms are killing me."

"Sure!" Ally smiled.

"Okay, then I guess, let's go!" Austin said, picking her up again.

It took about an hour, but they finally found the perfect pair of shoes. Well, Ally had actually found about ten pairs of what she thought were the "perfect" shoes, but according to Austin, "there must be another pair that's even cooler" for every shoe she showed him.

Yet, the first pair of sunglasses she picked up were the right ones. Ally would never understand her best friend, but she loved hanging out with him anyway.

As Austin carried Ally back to Sonic Boom, and then to her car, that night, Ally said, "Austin, thanks so much for these awesome shoes. And thanks for carrying me around these past few days! I really appreciate it!" she smiled.

"You're welcome, Ally," he laughed. "Besides, that's what best friends are for."

"Carrying each other because they can't walk in their shoes?" Ally joked.

"Haha. Well, yes, but I mean that they do anything for each other. I'd do absolutely _anything_ for you, Ally. No matter if it's noon or 3 in the morning, I'll always do whatever you need for you."

"Awwww. Thanks, Austin, that's really sweet. And I'd do the same for you." She said, giving him one more hug before getting into her car.


	23. Family and Feuds

"Alright, I'm glad we got this planned! Now, when will we put it into action?" Austin said, at the end of the meeting with Trish, Ally, and Dez's family about how to end Chuck and Dez's feud.

"Tomorrow night. That's when my next shift at the radio is."

"Perfect! Let's all meet there at 5 tomorrow!" Austin said.

"Thanks for helping!" Ally said, as everyone started leaving the room except Austin and Ally.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me, Austin." She said to her friend.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you." Austin said.

"Awww, thanks."

"But, we need to work on your zombie sounds so it'll sound real when you do it tomorrow night." Austin told her.

"What? It sounds fine." 

"Oh really?" 

"Mmmmmhmmmm." 

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure mine is better." 

"Austin Moon, is this a competition I'm sensing?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, it's on!" Ally smirked. "Go first."

"Alright." Austin replied. He then made a noise that she'd _definitely_ never heard come out of him before, but it did sound pretty zombie-like. So she had to up her game.

"Me want brains bleeeeehhhhhhhhhhh" Ally attempted.

It was silent for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

"That's your idea of a zombie sound?" Austin attempted to say, still laughing.

"Yeah! Isn't it _amazing?!"_ Ally joked.

"Sure, Ally. Believe what you wanna believe. But _I'm_ definitely the one who'll be making the zombie sounds tomorrow evening."

"You say that, but we both know that you'll give in and let me do it." She smiled.

He paused for a second, before saying, "Yeah, you're right." And giving her a hug.


	24. Moon Week and Mentors

"Sorry to bother you, but are you Austin Dawson and Ally Moon?" was the question that played through Ally's mind through the entire week of filming _America's Top Talent._ "Ally Moon" was the part she focused on the most. Ally Moon? Ally… _Moon?_ That's what her last name would be if she and Austin got... _married._ Whoah. She and Austin? Married? Pshhh, that's funny. Or is it?

They'd gotten back to Sonic Boom about an hour ago, after celebrating with Lucy of her winning the show. Ally was in the practice room, thinking about what Lucy had said when she and Austin had first met her. Austin, Dez, and Trish were downstairs doing who-knows-what.

She heard someone walking up the stairs and knock on the door. "Come in!" Ally called, shutting her songbook. "Hey Ally!" Austin said.

"Oh, hey!"

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Uhhh… working on some songs!"

"Oooh, cool! Can I hear them?" 

"Not right now. Anyways, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just came up here to see what you were doing. And I couldn't hear the piano, so I figured you weren't working on songs, but you say you were and—" 

"Okay, fine. I wasn't working on songs."

"Ha! Knew it! Okay, well then what were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" 

"Stuff. This week. Lucy." 

"Wow, I think you should be more vague. I understood you too clearly." Austin smirked.

"So you want to know what I was thinking about?" 

"Yep. Especially because it probably involves me and my _awesome_ performance today."

"Whaaaaaat? And no, it wasn't about your performance, though it _was_ pretty awesome." Ally smiled at him.

"Okay, then what?" 

"Well, you remember what Lucy said to us when we first met her?"

Austin thought for a moment, before saying, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys?"

"No. Before that."

"I got nothing." 

"Austin Dawson and Ally Moon."

"And why have you been thinking about that for the past _hour?_ "

"Well, think about it. Ally _Moon._ That implies that I have your last name. Which in order for that to happen, we'd have to get married."

"Us? Married? That'd be weird."

"Yeah. Totally weird."

They sat for a second, quiet before saying together, "Weird." And then burst out laughing, enjoying each other's company.


	25. Real Life and Reel Life

Hiiiiiii so I don't write author's notes on these very often heheh oops but anyways thanks to one of my favorite internet people ever Kim for giving me an idea for this chapter love you! Follow her on twitter: xsavinglaurax and on wattpad, also xsavinglaurax she just met laura 2 weeks ago and she wrote the experience on her wattpad so yeah go check it out!

Wow I sound so professional after what I just wrote anywayssssssss here's the story!

* * *

Austin and Ally had both just run in different directions out of Sonic Boom after their kiss, to avoid any more judgement from Trish and Dez.

Dez packed up his camera stuff and Trish cleaned up the props, and then they both left, leaving Ally to be the only one in Sonic Boom, up in the practice room.

She heard her phone beep. She picked it up to see a text from Austin: 'Hey- are Trish and Dez still there or did they leave?'

'I don't hear any more talking, so I assume they left. Why?' she responded.

'Need to talk to you. Coming over now.'

Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend. Or… were they more than that? They had just kissed for the second time since they'd met.

* * *

A few minutes later, Austin knocked on the practice room door. "Come in!" Ally called.

"Wow, you're quiet! I didn't even hear you come up!" Ally said, still not looking up at Austin.

"Haha, very funny."

"Anyways, what's up?" Ally said, finally looking over at him.

"We need to talk about… well, you know."

Ally decided to be a little out of her usual character and tease Austin about him not wanting to say the word 'kiss'.

"Actually, Austin, I don't know. Care to tell me?"'

Austin then realized what she was doing. "Don't you do that with me, Ally Dawson."

"Fine. And yes, I do know what you're talking about." She said quietly, embarrassed.

"Mhmmm. Why did we do that? And why did we do it for, um, so long?"

Ally sighed, coming over to sit in the chair next to his. "I don't know. Maybe, we, um, um, I don't know."

Austin nodded, understanding what she was feeling.

"Is there something more between us than just best friendship?" Austin asked.

"Um… I don't know. You know I'm not good with this stuff." She said, and then added quietly, "you were my first kiss."

"Did you just say what I think you did? That I was your first k-"

"Well, I guess we aren't mad at each other anymore?" she said, interrupting because she didn't want to face the embarrassment of hearing him finish what he was saying.

"I guess not. And Ally, I'm really, really sorry for how I acted."

"Me too. Why are we so ridiculous sometimes?"

"I don't know."

"I was a little worried that we'd stay mad forever and our friendship would be over."

"Ally, I could never stay mad at you. Now, bring it in." he smiled at her, reaching for a hug.

* * *

Ahhh yay! You read it! So, that's the end of the season 2 (except the finale, but as I said last season, I'll be uploading the finales at the _very_ end, when I finish everything else.) But yay! We made it! And now we're on season 3 YAYYYYYY I've been so excited for this you have no idea because true DATING AUSLLY is coming AHHHHH! Thanks for sticking with me through all my craziness, I really love you guys so much! Also, there won't be any updates next weekend because I'll be at Disneyworld (AHHHH!), so season 3 episodes will start the weekend after. I'll be back in school already WHAT?! This summer went by so fast. Anyways, I love you guys!


End file.
